Asari Justicar Adept
Asari are the most influential and respected sentient species in the galaxy. They are native to the planet Thessia and were the first species to discover the Citadel. Their long lifespan and history have allowed them to serve as galactic mediators for centuries. While not as physically powerful as other species, their proficiency with biotics makes them dangerous opponents. Asari are fierce, graceful warriors. They are incredibly powerful natural biotics. The asari excel at hit-and-run tactics to ruthlessly eliminate their opponents from the battlefield. Powers Asari Justicar | barrier = 600 | health = 500 | game = ME3 }} Melee and movement Player Notes General Notes *Biotic Sphere staggers any and all enemies that are within range upon placement, allowing for the player to escape in close-quarter, clutch situations. *Biotic Sphere also benefits from stacking its damage reduction with other powers or traits (such as Rage or Shield Boost). However, total damage reduction maximizes at 90%. **Between the Biotic Sphere and the Reave protection bonus, the Justicar can have as much as 80% damage reduction herself. *The Warp Effect evolution of Biotic Sphere is very useful, as it allows the Justicar to set up Biotic Explosions against any enemy. It can be very useful for short ranged strategy as it can detonate multiple enemies in close-quarters. *There is a mild glitch with the Biotic Sphere, where, on occasion, when you attempt to use it with no powers recharging, you will not do anything. Moving slightly usually fixes the issue. *Due to her powers, the Justicar can have the longest duration Reave with higher base damage. Since Reave stacks with itself, spamming Reave results in massive damage over time. *Warp Rounds is especially useful after hitting targets with Reave, and allows the Justicar to dispatch enemies, particularly shielded/armored enemies, at range, since the Pull/Reave Combo isn't available against protected enemies. **Disruptor Rounds or Phasic Rounds are also recommended, because her powers are insufficient against enemies with shields/barriers. Cerberus *The stagger effect of Biotic Sphere can be effective at saving the team from close Phantoms. *Due to its instant effect, Reave is effective against Phantoms, especially with the armor/barrier damage evolution. It will also allow the Phantom to be targeted through her cloak revealing her position. *While Reave will pass throughout Guardian's shields, it won't provide damage protection if used against Atlases or Turrets. Collectors *Biotic Sphere is effective against Collectors to get damage reduction from the Biotic Sphere and to set up Biotic Explosions with the warp effect. *Spamming Reave is much more effective against Collectors than any other faction since no one has shields, and all are organic. Geth *Biotic Sphere can be useful to provide a significant protection for a static team against short-ranged and mobile opponents such as Geth Hunters, Geth Bombers, or Geth Pyros. *Due to the geth's tendency to rush, Biotic Sphere with warp effect can effectively be used for trap tactics by setting the enemies up for a Biotic Explosion. *Reave is somewhat ineffective against geth because they are shielded and the player will not get the damage reduction bonus from synthetic enemies. *A weapon effective against shielding, such as the Acolyte or Arc Pistol, can be useful to mitigate the Justicar's relative weakness against it. Reapers *The area evolution of Reave is very effective against Reaper forces because of their tendency to swarm together. *Reave is also powerful against the Reapers as it can set up armored enemies (Banshees, Brutes and Ravagers) for a Biotic Explosion. In addition, it can be evolved to provide extra damage against barriers and armor and will always provide the damage protection bonus. *Biotic Sphere with a focus on damage reduction is less effective here since Banshees and Brutes will cause the team to move out of the sphere to avoid being instantly killed. *Although it doesn't show on the kill log, Reave instantly kills all Swarmers in its area of effect. uk:Юстицар Азарі